Each Moment, Only Once
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Life is hard for a healer in a time of constant war and death, but as bad luck would have it, young Kaito Yua is about to be thrown another curveball into her already demanding life, in the form of an arrogant one-eyed dragon General in blue.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** I do not in any way, shape or form own Sengoku BASARA or Yosa Buson's or anyone else's beautiful haiku that may be used.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_The spring sea, all day ebb and flow, ebb and flow – Yosa Buson_

Songbirds sang happily, hidden in the high dense branches of the tree tops while butterflies danced in the warm breeze and flowers bloomed all across the rich green countryside. It was a picture perfect setting, apart from for the somnolent cries of battle and the black smoke bellowing from a burning castle. Crimson stained the ground in deep puddles, almost always next to a prone corpse as the battle raged on with more fervor. Atop a grassy knoll some miles away from the battle sat a lone rider, straddled across the back of a fiery chestnut gelding. The battle was watched with guarded, yet sad eyes. It wasn't the first time the shadowed rider had seen bloodshed and death, but as with every loss of life the rider couldn't not help but grieve. For every lost soul had someone who would cry upon hearing of their passing, someone who loved them, needed them but could no longer hold them.

The gelding snuffled loudly and stomped his flashy white legs in impatience. The rider effortlessly soothed the restless horse with kindly whispered words and gentle pats to his lean neck. The rider's features were hidden by the shadows of the great flowering boughs of a Sakura tree, but from the rider's wardrobe, a dark blue yukata with white lotus flowers in full bloom printed all over it in a celebratory fashion the gender could easily be discerned to be female. When the chestnut gelding snorted in annoyance and pulled against his reins, the rider spoke. "Calm yourself Kasei, it will be over shortly." The voice was distinctly feminine and with a gentle nudge to the gelding's flanks, the horse moved out of the shadows and into the light, unveiling the rider's features.

She was a young woman barely into her twenties with a soft round face, framed by long dark toffee-blonde hair held back by a loose band and striking teal eyes, which held a sadness and insight that only those who have seen too much would have. True to her previously spoken words, the gory battle quickly came to an end with a joyous war cry. The victor, Takeda Shingen was a daimyo of impressive stature and military prestige. His soldiers were clothed in red and black armor, not so dissimilar to the drying crimson spilt upon the ground. One of the many weary yet smiling foot soldiers waved his arm in the air and the young woman quickly nudged the fidgeting gelding into a speedy trot towards the soldier. "Are there many injured?" She inquired with a frown as she pulled the gelding to a stop beside the man. "Yes, I'm afraid so Kaito-san." The man nodded solemnly. "From what I can tell there aren't many that are fatally wounded, which surely is a blessing. They are being moved over there." The blood-splattered man pointed towards a now crowded knoll.

"Thank you, please do look after yourself." The woman told him with a small, kind smile before she prodded the gelding towards the cluster of wounded soldiers. Upon arrival a young boy, no older than thirteen at the most, ran up to the young woman and took the reins to her horse as she slid out of the saddle. The young woman gave the boy a familiar smile and he grinned back. "Don't worry Yua-nee I'll take good care of Kasei while you're busy." The boy said as he pat the chestnut gelding on his pink nose. "Thank you, Kenta-kun." Yua told the cheerful boy as she passed him to tend to the wounded. The first man she came to had a severely injured left arm. A deep ridged gash lay open and gushing crimson for almost the whole length of his arm, the depth was great, as the white bone beneath could be seen. The raggedly breathing man groaned and trembled when Yua grazed the tender flesh with her fingertips in examination. With a sparse glance at the man's sweat drenched and pain crinkled face Yua quickly got to work on saving his mutilated appendage before infection set in or amputation was necessary.

Hours later, Yua wiped her sweaty brow with the sleeve of her yukata and stood from her last patient, a young soldier with a nonfatal head wound. Her once clean clothing and skin was now stained with dirt, blood and sweat, among other things she was too tired to acknowledge. Indifferent of her appearance, Yua collapsed to the ground beneath the welcoming shade of a nearby tree. Her heavy eyelids quickly closed in a much needed moment of rest. There had only been twenty soldiers injured during the battle and even though most of them hadn't had serious fatal injuries, the others had. One of the soldiers had lost an ear and three fingers on his left hand, while another had to have one of his legs partially amputated. She could still hear his sobbing screams and the snap of the bone as the head physician finished sawing off his now useless appendage.

Unfortunately she was quickly disturbed from her peace by a familiar loudly exuberant voice calling her name. With a heavy sigh, Yua cracked open her heavy eyelids to gaze at the stern faced, yet clearly excited young male before her. "Did you see the battle Yua-san?" He asked deafeningly and Yua visibly winced at his tone. Her eyes narrowed slightly in irritation and pain at her on coming headache before she forced her tired body to stand to its full height. Her chin just barely reached the top of his red clothed shoulders. "Yes, I saw. Congratulations on your victory Sanada-danna." She said indifferently with a customary polite bow, before she passed him, her gaze downcast and very different from her usual positive mannerisms.

Yukimura frowned and attempted to reach-out to her in order to apologize, but the sudden presence of his leader Takeda Shingen stopped him. "Leave her be, Yukimura. No matter how many times she witnesses battle, her reaction to the aftermath will always be the same. She will be back to her normal self by tomorrow morning, if not sooner." The intimidating daimyo told the young warrior firmly his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Hai, Oyakata-sama!" The russet haired male shouted enthusiastically, before he started to guide his wayward soldiers to their proper place. The burly daimyo quirked a small smile as he watched his future successor race down the hill towards the resting soldiers, but frowned when his gaze turned to watch the young healer slowly amble back towards the injured soldiers, lost in her own private thoughts and swamped by her conflicting emotions.

Yua was bent over a hand basin full of freshly drawn water, washing the filth from her skin. Her yukata was ruined and could not be saved, but she didn't mind. It was only fancy dyed cotton and held no value. She had others, although it was one of her favorites, she could still easily let it go. It was after all for the sake of others in need and in her mind there was no greater cause. Kaito Yua was the only female healer in the Provence of Kai that was sent onto battlefields with the soldiers and the head physician, as she was a competent warrior herself, though not to the extent of Takeda Shingen or her danna, Sanada Yukimura. She was both a healer for the people of Kai and a retainer of the young, spirited future-general Sanada Yukimura, even though she usually cleaned up his messes. In many respects she was more like a glorified babysitter. However even she had to admit that they had a closer relationship than that of master and servant, due to the many years of being together. Their relationship was akin to that of squabbling siblings on most days.

"Hmm, lost in deep thought are we Yua-chan?" A teasing voice asked startling the young healer. Yua gasped and spun around on her heal an iron fan held out defensively in front of her, only to face a grinning shinobi. "Sarutobi Sasuke you insufferable lout, don't ever do that again!" She scolded him, breathing heavily. With a quick snap of her wrist the tessen disappeared back up her yukata sleeve and out of sight. "But its entertaining Yua-chan, your reactions never get old." He responded still grinning cheekily. Teal eyes narrowed, before Yua turned her back to the shinobi and began to wash off with more force than was necessary. Sasuke's grin widened at her act of giving him the cold shoulder and the silent treatment. It wasn't unusual, for the wily shinobi was always teasing the healer while not on duty. Her facial expressions and actions were amusing to see firsthand. However she was more embarrassed than angry, otherwise she would have attempted to smack him with her tessen.

"This is from Oyakata-sama." The green clothed shinobi told the young woman after a few moments of silence and held out a square package. Yua turned, with a dry cloth in her hands and examined the neatly wrapped package with a questioning gaze. Her eyes flickered from the package to the man holding it out to her like a peace offering. Hesitantly she took the package and carefully began to unwrap it. The contents made a thankful smile curve upon her lips. "This is also for you." Sasuke said and pulled out a neatly folded and unwrinkled obi that matched the clean yukata in the package. "Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-san," Yua smiled and bowed, the yukata held delicately in her hands. "Please give Takeda-sama my gratitude as well." Sasuke nodded his head and disappeared now that the first part of his job was over. He had only to report Yua's condition to Oyakata-sama, before his next duty began. Yua placed the obi into the package and retied it, before she dumped out the dirty water and headed back towards the injured soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I just finished it, so it may be a little rough, but I hope ya'll like it. Unfortunately I could not figure out where to stop so it's both shorter and longer than I wanted it to be. The next chapter should be better, as I actually know where that one is to stop. And remember the Haiku does not belong to me, neither does Sengoku BASARA and it's characters. Enjoy!

Take care,

-SugarLandBabyGirl

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_How admirable, to see lightning, and not think life is fleeting – Matsuo Basho_

Darkness soon fell over the valley and the army moved closer to the forest for protection. The less critically injured soldiers were put back on duty, while Yua with the help of an energetic and always helpful Kenta routinely cared for the less fortunate, often changing their bandages and constantly checking for any signs of an oncoming infection. To most the hours had come and gone at a snail's pace, but to the busy healer time passed quickly enough. Unfortunately she had yet to change into her new, clean yukata. That would soon change though, as the head physician was soon to take her place so she could bathe and rest for a few hours, as their shift was. She was greatly looking forward to her break and even the thought of a cold dunk in the nearby river wasn't as unappealing as it usually was.

"Yua-san would you teach me to ride Kasei, please," Kenta asked pleadingly for at least the twelfth time in a span of an hour. Yua glanced up from re-wrapping her patients wound only to see his youthful face set in an adoring pout and Yua knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Carefully she stood to her feet trying to avoid looking at the boy at all costs, knowing she would instantly give in if she did. When she felt a tug at her dirty yukata sleeve Yua glanced down into his large hazel eyes that sparkled hopefully. The young healer sighed heavily in resignation and before she could even open her mouth to speak Kenta yelped out in happiness and jumped on her, nearly toppling her to the ground.

Yua teetered on her heels for a moment before she finally regained her balance. She could feel Kenta's wide grin through her clothes as his lanky arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it onee-chan, I promise!" The dark haired boy stated with such sincerity and delight that even if she was going to refuse him, she couldn't bring herself to do it now. Instead she wrapped her arms around the skinny orphan and smiled softly to herself. He tried to be a man in front of the soldiers and his daimyo, but she was happy to see the child in him still. War had a way of changing people and not for the better, especially the children, who usually ended up losing more than could ever be replaced; children like Kenta.

Their embrace was disturbed by the approach of speedy footfalls, quickly followed by the call of her name. "Yua-san, you are to come with me." The running form of Sanada Yukimura came into view as Yua pulled away from the excited youngster still attached to her middle. "Where are we going, Sanada-danna?" The young woman asked with a bemused expression. The young general-to-be looked eager, his raw umber brown eyes were wide, yet resolute, almost as if he were going into battle. "Oyakata-sama wants you to come in case your healing skills are needed." He answered cryptically in swift words before he passed her and headed towards the staked horses. A small group of soldiers quickly followed after him.

Yua's eyes widened in alarm when she realized exactly what was going on and immediately stepped back towards her patients. "Sasuke-san," She gasped when the stealthy and insightful shinobi suddenly grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards an already tacked up Kasei. "I am sorry Yua-san," He told her sounding slightly remorseful, but his grip on her upper arm never relaxed. "No, I can't." She shook her head and attempted to pull her arm out of his solid grip, but it was all in vain. "I can't. I need to be with the injured. I want to speak to Takeda-sama, let me go this instant." She declined in a harsh quiet murmur so as to not scare Kenta, who was watching her being dragged off with confusion written in his eyes, but her desperate struggles didn't cease.

Sasuke turned to glance at the wide-eyed and clearly scared woman with compassion, but silently shook his head in the negative before he suddenly hoisted her up and onto the back of her horse. "Oyakata-sama ordered it and the head physician is already on his way." He stated simply as he swatted the high-strung gelding across his flanks, which made him bolt forward to follow after the rest of the mounted soldiers on instinct. It took a few moments for the shock of what happened to wear off and when it did Yua's surprised expression melted to one of practiced calm that hid her true feelings, as her trembling hands clenched tightly around the leather reins.

More swiftly than imaginable the troops on horseback soon reached their destination, only to find it almost completely vacant except for a single smoldering torch and riders clad in blue and black armor across the small field. Yua quickly pulled the galloping Kasei to an abrupt halt, as did the rest of the stunned troops when their leader called for them to stop as he launched himself off the back of his horse using his spears for elevation. When his feet hit the ground and he landed safely Yua swore that she was going to beat him until he was black-and-blue when they were safely back in Kai. His reckless nature was going to cost him one day and she feared that the price would be his life.

Though she was mostly in the dark about their plans, Yua was certain that these soldiers were not the ones Yukimura and his men had been sent after, as they were obviously not members of Uesugi Kenshin's stringent army. In fact they looked more like a gang of half-drunk, petty outlaws than properly trained soldiers; however looks could often be quite deceiving. Yukimura quickly observed the same thing, but unlike the healer woman he seemed to have a hunch as to who the leader was. "Are you the one-eyed dragon from the northern province?"

As soon as the words left his lips all of the soldiers began to murmur loudly amongst themselves in both awe and trepidation. It took a moment for Yukimura's words to sink in, but when they did Yua blanched. It all made perfect sense now. The odd crescent-moon bearing helmet, the right eye hidden by a patch and the arrogant smirk she could see even from a distance. He was the infamous and excessively ambitious dokuganryū, Date Masamune of Ōshū province. There were many rumors afloat about him and his fall in favoritism with his mother due to the loss of his eye. But that was just the servant's gossip and there was no proof of such a thing being true, so Yua wasn't jumping to conclusions on a matter that had absolutely nothing to do with her.

Though Yukimura yelled out his questions to the young general across from him, to Yua they sounded muffled and far away, almost as if her head had been submerged underwater. The reins went slack in her shaky fists when the blue clad general jumped down from his dark mount, his every movement confident and full of unconcealed arrogance. For once the many rumors seemed to be true, as he did indeed have a hauntingly superior attitude that unsettled her. At sensing his master's sudden trepidation, Kasei shuffled with a loud snort and began to back away from the others. Kasei was quite perceptive to his rider's emotions and acted accordingly due to his youth and the fiery temperament he was accurately named for.

To put it truthfully, Yua was scared for the soldiers around her and her danna. By simple observation alone she could see that the dragon general was confident in his battle prowess, so much so that he only considered Yukimura a worthless pawn that had been thrown away by his daimyo. While Yukimura might not have been the most intimidating or intellectual man ever born, he wasn't weak by any means. She knew this from firsthand observation, but the dokuganryū struck her as a man who had yet to meet a foe he feared or anyone he actually considered a rival. He was a man who lived by his own rules and didn't care what the rest of the world or his own family thought of him and his escapades. He was the unpredictable sort, and that was exactly what made him twice as dangerous as the other daimyo.

"Will you go back, or will I stop you here? Whichever you choose, Date will singlehandedly claim victory." Upon hearing his egotistical declaration Yua's loose fists clenched tightly around Kasei's reins and halted his retreating movements. She couldn't runaway. Takeda-sama believed in her strengths as a healer and Sanada-danna or the other soldiers, Kami-sama forbid, might need her help. She needed to be just as strong in will as her reckless russet haired danna. Yua sent a silent prayer to any deity that would listen and adhere to her pleas for the safety of the ones she most cared for, both on and off the battlefield.

"My Lord says he will win, but I do not understand the means." Yukimura yelled back to the blue clad general, who stood with his knees slightly bent and his right hand fingertips teasing the hilt of the middle sword of the three attached to his left side. The rumors seemed to be true, for once, as he did indeed carry six swords: three on his left and three on his right. In the flickering light of the torch they almost looked like the outline of dragon wings. Strangely, Yua found it almost beautiful, in an artfully vicious way. "I mean the dokuganryū is not Date. You see?" He smirked using an unfamiliar language to end his sentence, which confused Yua greatly. She was not well versed in other languages, being the eldest daughter of a common blacksmith.

"I'll not let you interfere with Oyakata-sama and Kenshin-sama's duel!" Yukimura declared stridently and held his twin spears out in warning. "Excellent." The dokuganryū general didn't appear fazed at all, merely pompous and almost casual as he turned to who Yua guessed to be his most loyal retainer. "Kojūrō, don't let anyone interfere." He ordered and the rider closest to him, dressed in a long brown coat. The man responded almost instantly, his voice was deep and smooth. Kasei pawed at the ground with both front legs, jerked against his reins and shifted around restlessly as the tension in the air rose to a suffocating degree. The following silence lasted on a moment before the dokuganryū unsheathed his sword with a proud battle cry that was almost immediately mimicked by Yukimura seconds later as they prepared to face off.

The singular flame between the two warriors flickered for a brief moment before vanishing in a soft breeze. Instinctively, Yua braced herself for the oncoming clash and Kasei stiffened beneath her ready to bolt at a moment's notice. In the time that it took for her to blink the two fighters collided in a massive whirlwind of crimson and azure. Yukimura was fire and the Dokuganryū lighting. Both were equally fierce, powerful and highly unpredictable elements in their own right. Neither were quite like her element though, and of that she was quite proud. It was what made her different, just as their elements made them dissimilar yet so alike.

Yua only heard the sharp clang of steel hitting steel, before they were once again visible. Yukimura was just barely holding off a singular thrust at his neck with his twin jūmonji-yari and it must have been a powerful blow because both warriors were shaking from the effort of holding the other at bay. Once again, Yua was struck by the raw beauty of the fight. Admittedly, she despised war and what it did to the people, both common and not. But like everyone else, she was a part of it whether she wanted to be or not. Like a disease, she found that it was slowly consuming her and if it came down to it, with no other option left to take, she knew she would fight for her friends, her danna and her daimyo, without fail, despite her beliefs.

The Dokuganryū scoffed at Yukimura's shock at being stopped mid-attack, but the blue clad general's soldiers seemed equally surprised that their general had actually been blocked. Perhaps it was the first time for such a thing to happen. Yua smirked at their ignorance, her pride and confidence in her danna showing through. Her danna was insanely powerful, just like his beloved daimyo to whom he fashioned himself after. There was no way Yukimura would let an opposing general interfere with Takeda-sama's battle against his only true rival, Uesugi Kenshin. She recalled that Takeda-sama had once said that they were fated to fight and that every powerful fighter had one true rival that would not only test and enhance their abilities, but also develop their skills as both a warrior and a human being.

Yukimura did not appreciate the general's smart comment about his weapons and pulled back from their interlocked duel, before barreling back into the fray. His attacks were faster due to his anger and they were only flashes of red and blue. But the dragon general evaded many of them with envious ease, a wide, reckless grin stretched across his face the entire time. The sound of steel scratching across steel caused Kasei to flinch. And then suddenly they were both visible again. Yua's lips twitched when she noticed that one of Yukimura's spears had cut a large hole in the side of his opponent's helmet, close to his ear. There was no damage done to either of them though, she could tell that much.

"Don't relax after just a scratch!" The brunette haired general mocked the younger male and their fight began again, only it steadily became fiercer as it went on. Yua braced herself against the gelding when their strikes actually began to shake the mountain. Kasei whinnied loudly and reared up on his hind legs when the mountain trembled the second time. Yua felt the lightning prickle at her skin and snap in the air before she heard the crackles and pops it hissed out as the dokuganryū fought. Yua tightened her grip on his reins, jerked them to the right, so he wouldn't kick one of the other horses and squeezed her knees against his side. "Calm Kasei, calm," She whispered the mantra near his ear, hoping that he would calm, even just a little. When the gelding's front legs hit the dirt she let him prance around restlessly behind the rest of the horses.

His tossed his head wildly, snorted and lashed out with both his front and back legs, but she let him have his way, knowing that if she tried to still him his temper and fear would only worsen and she wouldn't be able to control him. Yua cursed aloud, the uncouth word lost in the noise of the raging battle before her. If the battle continued she was certain that Kasei would either hurt himself of someone else, and that was something she did not want. If she were injured then that would be fine, as she was his owner, but if another horse or rider were injured due to his feistiness then she would have to be punished for it later. Yua bit harshly into her bottom lip when the fighter's were thrown away from each other from the force of their elements colliding and repelling.

This fight had become for too dangerous for bystanders. It was just as frightening as it was beautiful to witness, but the logical part of the young healer just wanted it to be over. It was too much for her to handle. When Date Masamune drew all six of his swords, she knew her wish was about to be granted. Though she couldn't say for certain who would be the victor; perhaps neither of them would.


End file.
